


Intimacy

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [32]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Pretending Not To Be In A Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The awards ceremony was both exciting and nerve-wracking.





	Intimacy

The awards ceremony was both exciting and nerve-wracking. Felix stood in his formal uniform, resisting the urge to fidget. Beside him, Kumani stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

“Are you nervous?” She asked, turning to face him.

“A little.” He confessed awkwardly.

“Hang on,” She said, before picking something off his jacket, “There was a bit of fluff.”

Felix smiled.

“Thanks.”

“It’s no trouble.” Kumani said, before sighing, “I only wish we be a little bit more intimate in public.”

“I’ll more than make up for it later, in private.” Felix promised, whispering so the others wouldn’t hear.


End file.
